callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesús Mendoza
Jesús Mendoza is a supporting character in ''Call of Juarez: The Cartel''. The son of Cartel leader Juan Mendoza, Jesús is sent to Los Angeles, California to sort out a stolen payment for the Araña street gang. Jesús Mendoza is voiced by Eric Lopez. Early Life As a child, Jesús Mendoza was enthralled by the legend of the Gold of Juarez, a mythical Aztec treasure buried in the outskirts of Juarez, Mexico. Jesús had dreamt of finding it someday. However, his father's status as an up-and-coming drug lord instead led Jesús to join in the family business and come under the protection of his father's associate, Antonio Alvarez. Call of Juarez: The Cartel After LAPD detective Ben McCall's task force intercepts and seizes the Araña street gang's cash payment to the Cartel, Juan sends Jesús resolve the issue and secure a shipment of weapons from Cartel arms supplier Michael Duke, on account of his low profile outside Mexico. Through various means, the squad learns of his arrival, and uses DEA agent Eddie Guerra's street dealer Flaco to locate him at the El Dorado nightclub. ' ' The team captures and interrogates Jesús about about kidnapped witness Jessica Stone and his meeting with Duke. The following day, they meet with Duke in his stead, with Guerra posing as Jesús, while he is locked away in a development building. Two days later Cartel gangsters stage a rescue and assault the agents in the nearby Lincoln Motel. Despite several escape attempts, Jesús is again detained, and driven to the Mexican border in a hostage exchage for Jessica Stone; however, both captives are assassinated by Antonio Alvarez, for the sake of his cover as a federal informant. Alvarez later pins Jesús' death on McCall and Duke, leading to Juan Mendoza's schism with Duke, and the eventual fall of the Cartel. Appearance Jesús is a young Mexican man of slim build, with a faint mustache and beard and long, dark hair arranged in a thick braid from behind. When captured, he wears a distinct white club suit and black collarless shirt beneath, which is used by Eddie Guerra to impersonate him during an arms transaction. He also wears white cowboy boots. Like his father, Jesús wears a silver crucifix pendant around his neck. He is seen briefly armed with a 92FS pistol. Personality Alone, Jesús is rather spoiled and weak-willed, relying on his father's authority for survival; though he is visibly arrogant under the protection of Araña or the Cartel, he is quick to flee at the first sign of danger, and is rather inept with firearms, easily disarmed and captured by Ben McCall. Under duress, he submits to his captors' questions almost immediately, and cares for his own life above all else. Quotes "Who the fuck are you?!?" "The police." - Jesús and Ben McCall. "Heh. Vato, you are dead. A big, dead, dumb cop." -'' ''Jesús to Ben McCall. Trivia * The silver crucifix Jesús and his father wear implies they are Roman Catholic, which is practiced greatly in Mexico. * Jesús's name is the Spanish spelling of "Jesus" or "Joshua". This maybe another reference to Christianity which serves as a major plot element in the series. Mendoza originates from the Basque region of Spain. It means "Cold mountain". * All ingame screens spell his name as "Jesus", which has created humorous results. * Jesus has a multiplayer skin unlocked at level 47 on the Criminals Team. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Deceased